


His little plaything (Victor Zsasz/Fem!Reader)

by Callendra



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Play, Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, No Fluff, Rough Sex, past dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callendra/pseuds/Callendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You unwillingly ignore Victor’s messages. To make sure you won’t be so neglectful again, he reminds you who you belong to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His little plaything (Victor Zsasz/Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fiction is based on the kinky confession I submitted on a tumblr blog. => "I want Victor Zsasz’s tight hold around my throat and his intense gaze on me while he’s got me tied to his bed and he fucks me hard and fast." http://kinkygothamconfessions.tumblr.com/post/143379093166/i-want-to-victor-zsaszs-tight-hold-around-my  
> I hope you will like it!
> 
> (y/n) = your name

                                                                           

Everything was quiet in your bedroom. Only a few little noises were breaking the tranquillity of your flat: the occasional buzzing of your fridge in the kitchen, water flowing through the pipes. Actually you couldn’t hear any of it. Lying under your covers you were listening to music on your mp3 player. Although you had been working all day at the publishing house, you were not yet ready to give into slumber. It was not ready to take you over anyway. Bobbing your head softly against the pillow, you were smiling to yourself.

Your flat was immersed in darkness. The only light sources were coming from the glowing numbers of your digital alarm clock, the rays of moonlight showing through the blinds and the screen of your mobile on your bedside table. Yet again you had received a new text, and just like the others this one would go unnoticed. It wasn’t indifference really, it was negligence.

You had been listening to your music for nearly twenty minutes now. Still not as sleepy as you wished, you were growing bored and a bit restless. You were contemplating the idea of pleasuring yourself tonight, just to feel the delectable lethargy that would come with it. But you were also starting to feel hungry. You threw the covers off of you and got up and made your way towards the kitchen. You didn’t switch on the light, your mp3 player would be enough for you to walk around in the dark. Large fingers suddenly wrapped around your throat and a firm chest pressed against your back. You froze in shock, eyes wide open, heartbeat quickening. Your earbuds got tugged out and a second later, an all too familiar voice rose inches from your face.

“Hello, girl. Didn’t you get my messages?” he asked calmly, yet the austerity in his voice made you shiver uneasily.

“Your… messages?” Your confused gaze shifted to the bedside table, but no gleam was coming from your phone. You must have left it in silent mode. Fuck.

Victor clicked his tongue disapprovingly, as he gazed down at you. “You know the rules… (y/n), don’t you? Repeat them for me.” he orderer,  clearly displeased.

You gulped nervously. “I have to be available for you at any time… I have to obey you, whatever you ask of me… I have to put your satisfaction above everything else…” You answered worryingly. While anxiety knotted your stomach, a very recognizable heat was nestling in your core a few inches below.

His free hand rested on your hip and slid down to your thigh to squeeze it. “Why is that?”

“Because I belong to you… Mr Zsasz.” Your voice came out just above a whisper.

A smirk spread on his lips, his hold tightened around your throat. “What did you say?” he teased darkly.

“I belong to you, Sir.” you reiterated louder, your arousal getting more and more audible.

“Good girl.” he praised you neutrally.

Panting softly, you were bracing yourself for whatever would be coming next. So you let out a loud gasp when his forearm replaced his hand on your throat and applied a strong pressure. You gripped his wrist tightly, but to no avail. Within three seconds you lost consciousness.

—–

You took a deep breath in, your eyes opening wide, only to be greeted by darkness. For a few seconds, you could only acknowledge the aching pounding in your head. A wave of panic coursed through you as you first didn’t recognize your surroundings, still dizzy. Soon it became all too clear. You started panting softly as your eyes wandered quickly around the uncluttered room, looking for its owner. You didn’t even need to move your arms to know that you were bound to the bed you lied on, you could clearly feel the leather straps holding your wrists together. You closed your eyes and focused on your breathing. You were trying to fight back your growing nervousness. He had never done that before. He had never abducted you from your flat after you disobeyed. Being Victor’s plaything wasn’t easy. He was demanding, selfish, merciless… Yet he brought a refreshing kinkiness into your otherwise uneventful life. This had been enough to get you addicted to the permanent mix of fear and lust he had you in.

A bright light suddenly invaded the bedroom from the ceiling. A little blinded, you closed your eyes tighter with a quiet whine. You heard footsteps approaching from your right. Finally you opened your eyes. You gasped as you discovered Victor right next to you, holding one of his long and sharp knives in his hand. You swallowed the lump in your throat, your heartbeat becoming frantic again. Silent, he studied you, his slightly narrowed dark eyes fixed on your face. He was so calm, so composed. It was all the more unsettling. In that moment you felt utterly helpless, fully aware of how dangerously deadly he was. He had neutralized you and brought you here with next to no effort… and he was going to play with you how he saw fit. Despite your nakedness, your skin was starting to heat up with excitement.

After a short moment of letting you wait in lustful anguish, he got out of his stillness. Deliberately slowly, he brought the blade down to your belly. His gaze never leaving your face, he ran it all the way up your chest, between your breasts and your collarbones. Never did it make you bleed, instead leaving a thin scratch just to redden your skin and ignite a soft teasing pain. You were perfectly still, breathing a bit shakily as you felt goosebumps on your skin. As he watched your reactions to his little game, a smirk was spreading on his full lips. He retraced your neck with the tip of the blade, forcing you to tilt your head back. As it reached your chin he leaned over you, his intense gaze boring into yours.

“What are you going to do tonight, girl?” he inquired expectantly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Whatever you want, Sir.” you assured breathlessly, your hands turning into fists.

His free hand moved to your legs, spreading them a little wider before he rubbed your folds with his fingers. Your warm and sticky fluids coated them immediately, as he expected. He knew your body all too well by now: what turned you into a lustful mess, what would be too much for you, what would make you scream in ecstasy and beg for more. He didn’t even need a safeword. He knew. And well, you weren’t his first one after all… and certainly not his last. But from the start, you had been the most responsive, the one who had been craving the most for this subjugation. It had been an underlying desire all along. You had shown rebellion, and taming you had been for him a real pleasure. Your training was not entirely completed, obviously, and tonight he was going to show you again who you belonged to.

He plunged two fingers into your wet pussy, feeling how tight and warm you were around them. You closed your eyes, breathing a bit shakily as pleasure awoke within your walls. It was still astonishing to you how this man could have you trapped in this state of arousal. Despite the very palpable threat he was still pressing against your chin, you were getting more and more turned on… even when he was promising the worst. Maybe was it because he had never carried it out yet, or maybe because this feeling made you spin on the thin edge of a cliff, always between life and death. Every second you spent at the mercy of Victor Zsasz made you feel so alive. You had never felt anything like this before he claimed you as his.

All too soon he removed his fingers from you. Without warning he brought them to your mouth and pushed them in, forcing you to taste yourself on them. Squirming a bit with need, you flicked your tongue over his phalanxes. Although he was still silent, the taunting look in his dark eyes was explicit enough: ‘Look at yourself, girl… how wet you are despite everything…’ And fucking Hell it was true! You wanted him to fuck you.

He took back his fingers and put the knife down on the bedside table. Then he took off his black jacket, his eyes never leaving your needy one. Soon he was half naked in front of you: his muscular chest revealed to you. Both his arms were covered in scars and fresh ones were starting to conquer his thorax. Ten new cuts, at least. A little shiver went through your skull. Every time you saw them you couldn’t help but wonder. As if he had read your mind, he spoke up while he opened his pants.

“If you are satisfying enough until I grow bored of you, perhaps you won’t become one of them.” he stated simply, looking down at his scars. He blinked, his hand turning into a fist for a second. His gaze grew more intense as he glanced back at you. “I cannot make promises…” he added, an edgy tone in his voice.

This made you shudder slightly with fear. It was the first time he expressed it… how it would most likely end. You just hoped that he would show enough mercy to make it quick and painless. Regardless of all this, one thing was for sure: you felt the urge to live every second to the fullest.

A new spark of arousal hit your core as you set your eyes on his half-erected cock. He stroked it a few times while staring at your body, not yet removing his trousers, before he walked to a drawer. He brought a rosebud plug out of it, and you bit your lip at the sight of it with pure anticipation. He sat on the edge of the bed and bent your legs on your stomach. He glanced up once at your face before he spat down on the metallic toy, and he brought it to your asshole. You forced your muscles to relax, gasping as you felt the cold round end slipping into you.

Your dilated pupils followed him as Victor got back up and walked up to you, climbing on the bed and straddling your face. “Open wide and relax your throat.” he ordered, his cock twitching slightly and hardening a little more at his own words.

You obliged, panting through your nose, holding onto the straps. He looked so intimidating hovering over you like this, nearly sitting on your chest. He didn’t waste any more time before he pushed his cock in your mouth. One hand on the bedpost and the other around your hair, he started to thrust quickly, caring about his pleasure. Perhaps if you had been more careful and checked your messages he would have been more generous, but you had not. But well, he knew that this turned you on to no end. His tight grip around your hair, his stiffening sex entering your mouth again and again, this made you feel totally helpless. You were free of all control, you just had to care about his wishes. It was more than thrilling.

A mix of slurping noises and Victor’s grunts of pleasure were filling the room. Your mouth was saturated with your saliva and his pre-cum. He was fully erected by now, his tight balls slapping your chin when he thrust back in. He stopped rocking his hips, but didn’t pull out of your mouth. Instead he slowly slid in your throat. You took a deep breath in and relaxed your muscles. He growled softly at the divine sensation of your warm and soft mouth enclosing his hard cock. He could feel you gag around him, spasming softly around him. It just added to his pleasure. Staring down at you, he pinched your nose. Your eyes widened. Your lungs started to beg for air and a new spasm shook your throat. You looked up at him pleadingly to let go, tearing up. For a second he just smirked and then he released you completely, pulling out of your mouth. You coughed, taking in short and ragged breaths, feeling slightly dizzy but oh so horny.

You watched with slightly cloudy eyes as he got rid of the rest of his clothes. He climbed on the bed once again, this time settling between your legs. Supporting himself on one hand, he took hold of his engorged cock with the other and started to grind it against your dripping cunt. Your hips bucked with uncontrolled need. You looked up at him confusedly, you really thought he would fuck your ass. He simply flashed you a wicked smirk before he penetrated you. Your back arched and a moan escaped your lips. You felt so full with both the plug in your ass and his thick cock in your pussy. He didn’t give you any time to adjust, but he moved rather slowly at first. Although he still had to punish you for your carelessness, he wouldn’t do it with pain tonight.

His eyes closed, he grunted above you in pleasure as he thrust into you again and again. He could feel the plug shifting in your ass and rubbing against the thin wall between your holes, intensifying his pleasure. You were moaning under him, your body burning against him. He took a strong hold of your hair, tugging tightly to tilt back your head. He leaned in and locked his mouth to your neck, starting to bite and suck at your skin. Those displays of possessiveness shot a wave of arousal down to your core where it melted into the pleasure. Electrifying chills were running under the skin of your neck, following your nerve system down to your thigh. Moving his face lower, he wrapped his full lips around your right nipple. He sucked on your little hard peak a little, before he bit down on it harshly. You cried out in pleasurable pain.

Within a couple of seconds you lost the contact of his mouth around your nipple and felt a strong hold around your throat. Your eyes shot open and you stared up at him, a bit shocked. His piercing dark eyes were fixed on yours, watching as your gaping mouth sucked air in. Suddenly his cock reached deep into your pussy, making you cry out in pleasure. His pace quickened and his thrusts got rougher, pressing you harder against the sheets every time he slammed back in. You could still breathe, but pressure was growing in your head. You could feel a vein pulsing in your temple and your lips getting softly numb. Your brain on alert, it made you feel all the sensations even stronger. Jolts of pleasure were crashing through your pussy now. You were shuddering deliciously.

His grip tightened around your throat suddenly, closing your windpipe completely. Groaning in pleasure, Victor’s lips were curled up with a large satisfied smirk. He could feel your heartbeat pulsing wildly against his fingers, and coupled to your equally fearful and lustful wide gaze… it was fulfilling. And amusing too, really. It would be all the more entertaining to see your reaction when he would give his answer to your most desired request.

This was too overwhelming. His hard and thick cock pounding again and again into your pussy, his strong hand around your throat – quite sure to leave a beautiful mark on it –, his intense gaze not leaving yours. You were covered in sweat, shivering from all the stimulations. You could feel a strong orgasm coming closer and closer. You were starting to be desperate for air now, feeling dizzy, your face getting redder. He let go of you suddenly and you took a deep breath in, seeing little dots in front of your eyes. He let you catch your breath a short moment, looking down at his cock. It was glistening with your juices. Lovely.

When he looked back up at you, he immediately gripped your chin firmly. He leaned in and captured your lips in a dominant kiss. He bit down on your lower lip, sucked it in his mouth, before slipping his tongue into your mouth. You were reduced to moans and shivers of bliss. You could only take what he did to you: this dizzying kiss, the rough and quick pace of his thrusts. You were swallowing his grunts and he your moans, this was the most intimate the two of you could ever be.

Fed up with this position, he broke the kiss and pulled out of you. You only got a second to catch your breath again before he rolled you over on your stomach. There he wasted no time and pulled you up on your knees and plunged back into you. You cried in pleasure and buried your face between your forearms. Holding onto your hips firmly, he started fucking you again, deep, hard and fast. His own climax was approaching quickly now, and soon he would fill you up to the brim, like his good little slut. He brought his hand to the little jewel coming out of your ass and he started to twist it. He chuckled softly at the way you squirmed and moaned.

He reached forward to grab your throat again, and he lifted you from the bed, his other hand still on your hip. You just got time to gasp before he tightened his grip and suffocated you once more. Your mouth agape, your eyes closed, you were overcome with sensations. It was starting to become too much, you were just internally begging for your release at this point. So when he released your throat again and after the dizziness faded away a bit, you spoke up.

“Sir! Please! Please make me come!” you exclaimed, getting desperate.

A large amused and vicious smirk spread on his lips and he leaned forward to reply into your ear. “Not tonight, girl…”

With that he let go of your throat, watching as you fell onto the sheets with a whimper of complete frustration. He angled his thrusts so he wouldn’t reach your spot and fucked you even harder. You screamed in pleasure, holding tightly onto the straps. You were hoping that despite his refusal you would reach your orgasm, you didn’t care about anything else any more. But he knew your body too well.

A few more thrusts into you and he reached his own peak in a loud growl, exquisite shivers of ecstasy running through him as he emptied his load inside you. Then he pulled out of you, smirking at your trembling form. He sat down on the bed, needing a little moment to recover. Laying on your stomach with your eyes tightly closed, you were on the brink of tears. You would do practically anything to end this torment. But it was useless, he wouldn’t do anything to soothe you.

“Be a good girl from now on, (y/n), or I will move you down to the basement.” he warned you evenly as he got up and started to get dressed. He had never needed to take you there, even in the beginning. Despite your rebellion, you had always had enough sense to let yourself be subdued.

“Yes… Sir…” you replied docilely and tiredly. You didn’t get any answer from him, if only the door of his bedroom closing behind him. You clenched your teeth. One thing was for sure: you had learned your lesson tonight.


End file.
